


All I Want

by AidenSurvival



Category: Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenSurvival/pseuds/AidenSurvival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman's views on the holiday's were far from Flash's own. That doesn't stop Flash from trying to make Bat's life a little bit better than it used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff/One Shot
> 
> There's a bit of slash in it. (Bruce & Wally West.) However, I'll keep it PG 13.  
> (Kissing is considered PG 13, right? That's what part II will have.)
> 
> Anyway, I decided to write a Thanksgiving special.
> 
> There may or may not be errors in this document.
> 
> DC Comics OWNS Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl and the Flash. And Batman's kick-a**  
> gadgets.
> 
> If I had the money, I'd own 'em in heartbeat.

Title: All I Want  
Category: Comics » Justice League  
Author: AidenSurvival  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Romance/Friendship  
Published: 11-25-11, Updated: 11-27-11  
Chapters: 2, Words: Unavailable at this time.

 **  
Chapter 1: The Visit   
**

  
Despite the harsh conditions in Gotham, Wally was grateful one of his favourite  
holidays were approaching. That holiday being Thanksgiving. Everyone out and  
about, preparing an enormous feast for upcoming visitors. Others were even  
taking advantage of early deal breakers for Black Friday. Wally, however, chose  
what no sane person would do - he would visit Batman.

His motive to visit Gotham wasn't from GL suggesting him to visit Batman, either.  
He actually wanted to see the guy. Batman was one of the only members that didn't  
partake in any holiday. ...Hawkgirl included. Wally didn't know if she'd like  
the idea of human's celebrating over eating a bird or celebrating anything. She  
thought most of the Earth's holidays were a hoax to get the populace to spend  
money on countless gifts and possessions that some really didn't need.

He actually began to wonder if Batman felt the same way.

For months, he has made several attempts to get one of the founding members to  
agree to celebrate this holiday. Today, he didn't care if it had to take a  
catapult to fling the brooding bat out of his castle. All he wanted was to see a  
smile on Bruce's face.

Sure, Wally caught Bruce smile one of his legendary millimetre grins every now  
and then, but he has yet to witness a full fledged change of expression from the  
man.  
________________________________________________________  
Bruce loathed the approaching holiday. Hell, he despised any holiday.

After his parents death, Batman took no interest in such things.

Thanksgiving, Christmas, Hanukkah, Valentine's Day and Easter; they were all  
words to the dark avenger.

A day before heading back to Gotham, Batman was covering monitor duty in the JL  
Watchtower. Half an hour later, he overheard an exuberant red clad speedster  
chatter on about "how great the holidays were", and how "Everyone needs a little  
cheer in their lives. Especially Bats." The winged woman known as Hawkgirl,  
stood close by in attentively listening to whatever word echoed out The Flash's  
mouth. Somehow, Bruce already knew she could care less. He didn't pay much  
attention to Wally's ramblings either.

The fact that she thought they were a conspiracy to get people to squander away  
money was a dead giveaway to Hawkgirl's attitude of the celebrations. Batman  
smirked upon hearing her logic. Whether Wally liked it or not, she actually did  
have a point.

The next day, Batman would arrive back at the manor and carry on with his usual  
work. Not that it was absolutely necessary, but there couldn't be any harm in  
scouring the streets of Gotham for any potential criminals.

Criminals have family, but not all prefer to spend time with them.

Someone had to protect Gotham.

____________________________________________

Wally glanced at his watch. Five more hours and the Dark Knight will begin his 'shift'  
protecting Gotham. The speedster knew there would be a lack of criminal activity.  
Joker and Harley Quinn were out in Europe terrorising other super hero's turfs;  
Poison Ivy was too busy preparing her plants for the winter, and the Riddler...well  
the rest weren't here lately. He even had J'onn help him seek out the minds for  
any potential criminal activity.

Strangely enough, there was none.

This was a new record for Gotham.

Although, it doesn't mean he can't create some mayhem to get Batman's attention.

With Nightwing only a few blocks away from the train station Wally departed from,  
the red head was confident he could convince his long time friend to help.  
________________________________________________________________  
"They're singing deck the halls

But it's not like Christmas at all...

I remember when you were here,

And all the fun we had last year.

(Christmas!)

If there was a way,

(Christmas!)

I'd hold back these tears

(Christmas!)

But it's Christmas day

(Christmas!)

Baby, please come home!"

~ Baby Please Come Home - Covered By: Anberlin.

__________________________________________________________________

Nightwing had his speakers near the entertainment system on full volume.

Christmas music blasted through his apartment. Dick felt it was justified for  
Thanksgiving. X-Mas was only about a month away. Why not start by celebrating  
early?

A small table fit for two, located in the middle of his dining room. The first  
Robin slaved for hours on what looked like an cheap meal to impress Batgirl. He  
tried every technique in the cook book to disguise it as an exquisite entrée. He  
succeeded, deep inside, he thought he could do better.

Unfortunately, Batgirl was caught up in family business when he called her up  
for an invitation. "I'm sorry Nightwing. I know it's Thanksgiving, but my family  
expects me to help out by cooking dinner for the rest of our relatives. I  
promise I'll make it up. In the meantime, why don't you invite Wally? You  
probably wouldn't want all that food to go to waste anyway."

Seconds after mentioning his name, Wally burst through the door. "Hey bird boy,  
what's shakin'? Is that turkey I smell?"

Dick actually looked surprised by Flash's self-invitation. He shrugged it off  
and greeted Wally by punching him lightly on the arm. "Barbara mentions your  
name and one moment later, you appear at my doorstep. Can I help you?"

West blushed, walking a few steps towards the table & turned on his heels  
towards Nightwing. "Sorry for unexpectedly barging in. I was wondering if you'd  
like to pull a couple of pranks on Batman. I-It's, um," he faltered. "I really  
want to get his attention ya know?"

"Sounds to me you have a crush on the old Bats."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Prove it."

Too easy. Dick's mind searched for the earliest memory when Wally started to  
crush on the Dark Knight in the Titan's early years.

"Remember that night in the Teen Titan headquarters when you first met Batman?"

"Yea, I was 16 going on 17. What about it?" Wally said defensively.

"Dude, everyone saw you practically drool and check out the guy!" Nightwing  
slapped his knee and his body convulsed from the amusement. "We thought your  
brain turned to mush!"

Wally made a mental double check to kick Dick in the shins when he least expect  
it. "Next time I do that, give me a warning so I don't embarrass myself like  
that. Jeez, you dick."

Nightwing provoked his friend even further.

"Batman obviously knew you were eyeing him."

Wally's eyes narrowed, "I was only a teenager! Besides, it's not like I'm  
keeping it a secret - at least for now." His expression softened. "Just tell me  
if you're gonna help me."

"Of course I'll help you. What's the plan?"

______________________________________________________

Batman regretted his decision. There really wasn't anything to do.

His infrared device showed no signs of life in Crime Alley, nor did it show any  
near the usual villain's hideout.

He took out his binoculars, looking around the area for any possible snipers.  
Lifeless.

"I should just go home." He muttered to himself.

On a spin of a dime, his initial thought changed as a gust of wind followed by  
howling laughter filled the streets. Batman, equipped and armed with his  
batarang, took pursuit in the direction of the outcry.

_______________________________________________________

"You almost sounded like The Joker for a second there, Wally."

"What else would get Batz attention? To the warehouse!"

"You still haven't told me the plan yet!"

"I'll tell you in a minute!"

And with that, the pranksters sprinted towards the abandoned building.

_______________________________________________________

Batman pursued the enemy by flight. He found out it was easier to track down  
criminals via the Batwing. With advance technologies only patented to his  
gadgets, tracking down the seditionist turned out to be an effortless feat. That  
and the familiar vermillion-red haired blur immediately caught his attention

"What does Flash want from me this time?" The Dark Knights eyes narrowed behind  
the cowl.

He would find out soon enough.

_____________________________________________________________

"Alright, bird man! The plan is simple enough, that even a six year old can  
understand it. First, you create a diversion."

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"You are Nightwing. Batman's carbon copy...almost. You know how the guy ticks!"

"You are so obsessed with Bruce."

Wally face matched his crimson suit. "If you weren't his adopted son, you'd  
probably fancy him too!"

"I don't have anything to say." Flash did have a point. Nightwing, at one point,  
had a little crush on Bats himself.

"I thought so."

"Tell me the plan, Wallace." Nightwing's glare was almost just as scary as  
Batman's own. Wally got straight to the point.

"Secondly, after you distract him, lead him back to his mansion. I called Alfred  
and arranged a small feast for the two of us. If you can hold him back in the  
doorsteps for a second, I'll be able to have everything ready. And the last part,  
is where I make him smile."

"All that trouble for a bloody smile?"

"That's the plan."

  
 **  
Chapter 2: Toast for Two   
**

  
"Out of all the places, Wally chose a cold, damp warehouse to hide in." Batman  
approached the building with caution, the flickering lights dimmed as a vague  
shape emerged from the shadows.

Bruce glowered at the sudden appearance of the black and blue figured man. "Nightwing."

"Batman." He said. "What are you up to on this glorious holiday that's about to  
end in a couple of hours?"

Wally snickered at Bruce's agitation with the first Robin.

"Time to sneak out through the back door." He whispered to himself, making a mad  
dash for the back exit.

"Nightwing, I'm at my wit's end here. What are you and Flash up to? If it's a  
prank of yours, or his, I'll make you both suffer for the consequences."

"...And that would be?"

"I have my ways."

"No seriously, Batman. Tell me. You say you have your ways, but I call a bluff  
when I see it."

The Dark Knight clenched his fist in frustration. "Look Nightwing, I don't have  
time for your childish games. If you have any real emergency going on, go ahead  
and say so. Otherwise, I'm heading back to the Batcave."

Nightwing paused for a split second, then decided he gave Wally plenty of time  
to make it to Bruce's 'castle'. Phase one, complete. As for phase two, he  
successfully drove Bats into petulance. "Sorry Bruce, I really am. There's no  
emergency. Tell Wally I said good luck when you get back!"

With his last spoken words, Nightwing took off at the speed of light. Batman's  
jaw dropped at the mention of Wally intruding the premises. The Knight notified  
Alfred through his communicator. "Alfred?"

A familiar British-esque accent came to. "Yes, Master Bruce?"

"If anyone by the name of Wally West knocks on the door, tell him to go home."

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir. He's already inside the manor. I hope you like  
his surprise. I had a chip in this as well. Good thing Master Wallace's plan  
worked to temporarily divert you or we would never be able to plan this feast."

Batman swore and rushed to the Batwing. "Wallace Rudolph West, you're a dead man."

________________________________________________________________________

Wally prepared the table with an assortment of Bruce's favourite foods, coupled  
along with his own. Alfred brought a bottle of semi-frozen champagne labeled 'Royal  
DeMaria' and set it between the turkey and the main course of meals. "Alf, are  
you sure this will warrant a smile from Bruce?"

"I believe so, sir. It's been years since I last spotted a grin on Master Bruce."

Wally set the last of the preparations on the table. "After today, I guarantee  
he'll be smiling more often."

"I hope so, sir."

_____________________________________________________________________

Batman took no time shedding his Bat-persona and changing into his civilian wear  
when he dismounted the aircraft. Bruce wasn't going to let the red haired  
jokster get away with this. No. Bruce was going to make sure Wally felt more  
than pain for the next couple of days. ...Although, Bruce couldn't help but  
admire how Wally went through so much trouble making sure Batman was unaware of  
his antics.

Heading up the stairs towards the secret entrance, Bruce's temper slowed with  
every step he took. He pulled the lever, opening the secret flip-side wall/book  
case. He could already smell the wavering aroma emitting from the grandiose  
dining room. He continued walking in the direction of the expanse.

Bruce had to admit, the scent was aesthetically pleasant. Especially the vanilla  
candles placed in the center of the table as he came to view. "Wally?"

Wally was already situated near the end of the table. A plate to his right,  
already filled with some of Bruce's favourite nutriments. A rather expensive  
bottle of Royal DeMaria opened as the speedster filled both glasses half full.  
He exchanged glances with Batman, eyes glowing with satisfaction as he replied.  
"Welcome, Bruce. Like what you see or are you too shocked to move?"

"I..."

"Here, sit by me." Wally stood, hand gesturing the towards the seat while his  
other slid the chair away from the table. "I've already made a plate full of the  
foods you like."

Bruce absent-mindedly surrendered to the kind gesture and took a seat near the  
Flash.

"You created a diversion by having Nightwing stall me for a few minutes, then  
you go through the trouble of having Alfred help you prepare a meal on  
Thanksgiving just for the two of us. Where are you getting at, Flash?" Bruce  
questioned, letting out a low growl as he said the speedster's name.

"There's no harm in going out the extra mile to see a familiar face, is there?  
I know you hate the holidays, so hear me out." A range of emotions washed over  
The Flash as he searched for a perfect, believable excuse to tell the Midnight  
Avenger. Realising lying was out of the question, Wally knew he had to tell the  
truth, even it left him flustered doing so.

"I'm listening." Bruce crossed his arms & let a smirk curve his lips.

"I know why you don't celebrate the holidays. I understand it completely. I.."

"Yes, Wally?"

"I just don't like seeing you alone. Yea, you're the Batman. Batman doesn't give  
two cents if he lives in seclusion or not. The Flash, however, does care. I care,  
Bruce! I'm sick and tired of the Justice League going on about how you're a  
grumpy, self-centered bat when it comes to communication. They don't understand.  
If they would take the time and analyze you, from a distance, the group would be  
able to discern gossip from the truth."

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "I'm pretty sure GL or Superman wouldn't believe such  
rumors. I am what I am for a reason."

"You don't want to risk getting close to someone for fear of losing them. We've  
all been through this some time or another."

Bruce's angered expression diminished. "You're right. Every time I open myself  
up to those who I loved, they get taken away from me. It's a curse I'll take to  
my grave."

Wally placed his had on top of Bruce's. Clasping his fingers, intertwining with  
the Dark Knight's own. "It doesn't have to be that way, Bruce. I can protect  
myself, but if I'm ever in grave peril, you somehow find a way to save me."

"I can't always rescue you from harm, Wally." Bruce twirled his fingers around  
Flash's own, Wally responded with a brazen riposte. "At least let me in your  
life. That's all I ask of you."

"Why are you doing this?", he asked.

"There's no need for introduction, Bruce. All I want, is to be with you. I want  
to be with the man of my dreams as long as possible. I love you." Wally's lips  
met with Bruce's own. A few seconds later, he pulled away and blushed.

Batman couldn't help but smile. "I love you too, Wally."

Wally returned the expression. "Happy Thanksgiving." He picked up his glass for  
a toast. "To greater health and a better future." Bruce's clinked his drink  
together with Flash, finishing the commemoration. "And a promising tomorrow."


End file.
